Dear さんた
by Raven De Crow
Summary: Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is a sign telling me which boy I really like. 'Cause you know Santa, being a girl can be really confusing. Christmas Special. Chapter 2, released Christmas Day.
1. Dear Santa

**Dear Santa,**

All I want for Christmas is a sign telling me which boy I really like. 'Cause you know Santa, being a girl can be really confusing.

I like a prince, like every girl wishes for. Like in those movies and books that you gave me all these years before. A shinning prince who isn't old enough yet to own a horse. A prince who wants to be a king of his own world. He's really kind and shy, but can be determined too. He has blond hair and red-violet eyes. He makes my heart flutter when he smiles, and my cheeks burn when he says my name. He really is a prince Santa. You'd like him for sure.

Then there's this other boy.

He's mysterious and really secretive. There's an age gap between us, five years. I'd say he's probably either the "bad boy" type or "dark and mysterious" type. He teases me a lot but he's also sweet in his own special way. On a distracted note, he seems very cat like. He makes my heart pound with the rhythm of some unknown music to me. It's fast, passionate, but slow and smooth. The music will pike, then lower into a darker but brighter tone. My face lights on fire every time me teases me and I can't help but get really mad. But this is a secret between you and me, Santa. He makes me really happy at the same time.

At times I'm scared because of him, and other times I'm scared for him. He doesn't have all the right people around him, from my understanding. "Easter." He once told me about that company he's contracted to. I was really surprised he didn't have anything good to say about the company while in the media, Easter is so highly talked about. Something got into me and now I fear if I don't see him every now and then... Santa I'm scared that he might be hurt.

Santa, I have one more thing I want for Christmas.

I want you to grant Ikuto's deepest wish. He's never told me what it is but I've been given some hints. He's clumsy like that. He wants to be my friend, even though he won't tell me, but every now and again when we get too close he'll do something that makes me really mad and shout false words at him. I think it's because of Easter. I think his deepest wish is to be free from that company. He constantly hurts himself for the people he loves so Easter won't have a way to hurt him... I think. All I know is he's in a lot of pain right now, Santa. I want to do anything in my power to help him be happy.

So Santa, I hope I can borrow your powers to help him.

Please help me,

Thank you,

I appreciate all the help,

Signed,

日奈森あむ

**Hinamori Amu.**


	2. Happy Xmas

"**Amu-chan! We're leaving soon, are you ready?"** My mom called up the stairs to me.

"In a moment!" I called back down. I folded up my "Dear Santa" letter and put it in an envelope. To seal it closed I put a signature "Amu" style sticker at the tip of the flab. A red "X" with a Celtic knot in the background. I found a pack of the coolest stickers so I just had to get them. I only put them on important letters.

I pushed my chair away from my writing desk and walked toward my closet to see what coat I was going to put on, though got distracted by my appearance in the mirror. My soft pink hair was down, straighten bangs and side-bangs that framed my face with two "X" clips then the rest of my hair was curled but not to an extreme. Just enough to give my hair some volume and waves. I moved some of my bangs, trying to see where some strands of hair fell out of place.

I looked into my own deep golden eyes in the reflection that shone with excitement, a light blush formed on my cheeks and a small smile. I found myself looking much older than my sixteen year-old self. My long-sleeve shirt barely hung to my shoulders and swooped dangerously low. Over my pink shirt was a white dress that hung to my sides, much like the shirt, and fell to my knees. I mixed a formal dance dress with a casual long-sleeve and created a nice style for myself. I really did look older. My smile grew to this thought.

I finally made it to my destination which was originally planed, my closet. I picked out a black coat with white fir that lined the neck and wrists. There was a cloth belt that I tied on the side and three buttons to keep it closed. There were pockets I could also put my hands in while we walked, also my place I'd secretly store my letter. The coat went down mid-thigh so the bottom of my dress showed. I slid on a pair of heels I recently bought. The heel was almost five inches tall with a one inch base. The heel had two straps that criss-crossed over the ankle and another that went over the toes.

When I went downstairs, ready for the outing my mother beamed with pride, my father nearly fainted, and my little sister smiled up at me with a cute little angelic outfit. "Ready to go?" I asked as my heels clicked the rest of the way down the stairs. I knew I wasn't hiding behind my outer character tonight, I was too excited to receive my gift from Santa.

The family walked all the way into town, which was almost total darkness as we walked through the streets filled with houses. The town though was lit up with beautiful blue lights on trees, and yellow lights all around the buildings. It was really beautiful. Couples walked side-by-side holding hands and cuddling close through one shared scarf. I looked to my parents who seemed to be doing the same things. I let out a light giggle before I looked down at Ami, whom I was holding hands with.

"You're holding onto that letter pretty tight, aren't you? Is it your letter to Santa?" I asked her. Her golden eyes lifted from where she was looking down at her hand tightly gripping a letter to her chest. She gave me a brilliant smile, her cheeks reddening from excitement as she nodded happily.

"What about you, Onee-chan? Did you write a letter to Santa?" A blush flooded my cheeks before they calmed. I slid the letter from my coat pocket and brought it to my lips as I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Of course. This year I have two very special wishes I hope Santa can help me with." Ami giggled, probably thinking it was my usual, accessories and cloths. I smiled back and put the letter back in my pocket, where it'd be safe.

When we got to the postal center my parents went first, mailing letters off to family. Then it was Ami's turn, who happily handed the postal man her letter, but not without saying, "make sure Santa gets it." Then I was up, sliding the letter over to the man. He let his gaze fall to the letter, then shoot up back to me. He obviously didn't expect a sixteen year old sending a letter to Santa. Though, when his gaze fell down to Ami I'm sure his thoughts turned to thinking it was all an act to make the little one believe. Truth be told, I still believed in Santa, slightly. There were times when he just didn't seem all that real to me, but other times when his existence couldn't be denied.

Nights and days past since December 3rd and it was officially Christmas Eve. Today was filled with smiles and excitement. Not only had it snowed but Ami and I couldn't hold in our excitement for what Santa would bring in the darkness of night and what we'd awake to find. After dinner Ami demanded that we sing Christmas songs. With all the adrenaline I held inside towards tomorrow, I agreed faster than my father could get his camera.

"From me, Merry Christmas," I began to sing. "Throughout the world, Merry Christmas. Softly riding in the rhythm of the white feather winter when it piles up softly from the sky. The north wind which dances whispers. Even though it is cold, with hands in gloves, all connected, is warm, don't you think? Pounding hearts, like sparking illumination. Also the people who pass each other are happy, don't you think?

"When we meet Santa Claus, what will we ask for? At the same time, Happy Christmas. Lots of sweet cake is baked, with a strawberry on the top. The star will be placed at the top of the tree. Surrounding the table in the house of somewhere, far distant countries. Naturally we celebrate happiness as being the most important, the people love to laugh, Happy Christmas. Everyone in the world is happy. Happiness stops and begins again, Happy Christmas. Happy Christmas. Happy Christmas. From me, Merry Christmas. Throughout the world, Merry Christmas."

My mother, father and little sister were all shocked at the song I'd made up from the top of my head. They clapped and it was Ami's turn, who sang beautifully. I sat and smiled, thinking how great this was. But all fun things must end and cleansing the body and sleep must follow so Christmas Day can come with Santa's gifts awaiting our sleepy eyes in the morning.

After my bath I was all heated up and the cold blankets of my bed felt nice. The heat transferred from my body and to the sheets I lay under. I didn't know what time but somewhere in my sleep something in my bed changed. My warm pillow that I laid on shifted, and there was a cold (and by cold I mean freezing) and slightly wet something in front of me. It seemed like frost radiated off whatever was next to me. The next time I came close to consciousness, the wet and cold things was no longer that but warm. It was also perfectly fitting to my body as I cuddled close to it and it to I. My arms wrapped around it, bringing myself closer to it.

When I woke up, it took me a few moments to even realize I'd woken up. I was still holding onto the thing I held onto throughout my sleep, keeping me aligned with it. My eyes fluttered open to be met with blue. What was unusual about this Christmas morning was that Ikuto was in my bed, resting against me, his body molded perfectly to the shape of mine. My arms were wrapped around him while one of his was under my head, providing a soft, living pillow; the other was across my waist, holding me to him. The position was so startling unexpected that I hardly knew how to react.

I started to pull away, unwinding my arms from around him, but stopped as he turned closer to me in his sleep. Again I shifted, and again Ikuto compensated, nuzzling his face into my hair and breathing in a gentle sigh. I tried again, only to have his arm tighten around my waist, hugging me closer to him. My gaze flickered around the room, or the little part of the room I could see. It was beginning to get bright outside which meant it was nearing seven in the morning. I was up early, thankfully.

"Ikuto," I whispered, trying to get his attention away from any dream he might be having. It brought shivers to my mind; the fact that I wasn't screaming my head off, freaking out, and doing anything in my loud and obnoxious power to get away from this man. I tried to shift again, slithering out of his arms and being successful. When my feet touched the ground and I was about to stand but a shiver ran down my spine, making my body shake for only mili-seconds before I felt a hand on my wrist and eyes on my back.

I turned to see Ikuto's eyes open, shimmering blue watching me with an unknown emotion hidden behind a mask on nothing.

"Morning," was all he said. His voice was soft, though it seemed as if he didn't want it to be that way. His fingers and palm left my arm as he shifted on the bed. Crawling out from under the blankets and sitting beside me on my bed. I found myself a little too aware not of just his hypnotic blue eyes, but of his slim but muscular chest (easily seen through his tight shirt) and manly (broadened more than my own) shoulders that accompanied them.

My head spun the other way as a heat spread across my cheeks. I heard him chuckle then felt his fingers gently hold onto my chin as he forced my blushing face to turn towards him. His voice was warm but with a sense of teasing as he asked, "There's that charming blush again, should I be flattered by it?" My cheeks darkened in color before he added, "I've always wondered that."

This morning felt so bizarre. Not only have I not freaked out at Ikuto for sneaking into my room and sleeping beside me for what I'm sure was a duration of the night, I haven't freaked or pouted at the fact that he was teasing me, or it seems. Though... He seems incredibly serious. Which was another strange occurrence.

"Stay," I simply said while pointing to the bed. I walked to my closet and dresser to get fresh cloths that I'd be wearing today. I opened my door only enough for me to get through before closing it. I looked around before slowly making my way to the bathroom to take a refreshing warm shower, much like the night before. No one was up yet, so I decided a quick shower was best. I only washed my hair with Strawberry and Cream shampoo and quickly ran through washing my body with Old Spice boy's body wash. Quickly drying and dressing I threw my old cloths in the hamper and folded my towel and put it in a different hamper.

I passed the mirror and smiled at my outfit. I wore a sunshine yellow long sleeve turtle-neck cotton shirt that stopped right above my knees so I only wore a pair of random short shorts underneath. I covered my legs with black thigh high toe socks with white knee high socks with blue sparkling snow flakes and the words, "let it snow" across the top of my foot on top of the other socks. I wore two white belts that criss-crossed around my waist. I let my hair dry before I did anything to it, so for now I just let it be.

I quickly made my way back upstairs and smiled. Just in time. Mama, with a sleepy Papa and Ami behind her, was about to knock on my door. "Good morning and Merry Christmas, Mama, Papa, Ami." I smiled, feeling the radiance inside me shinning. I also felt relief but thats a different story, radiance beats relief.

"Oh, you're already awake, Amu-chan. We were just about to wake you up so we can go see what we all got from Santa," Mama said, while smiling sweetly and winking in the direction of Ami and Papa. I smiled back, but then remembered the large cat-like boy in my room. It would be unfair to force him to leave but spending Christmas morning alone would also be a bummer.

"Ah... Umm... Mama?" This was such an uncool look I had. My fingers were fidgeting with the bottom of my thick shirt, a light blush on my cheeks as I slightly looked down to my toes, and I was so close to stuttering. "I-I was wondering if..." My sentence dropped, I didn't know how to ask! He better be grateful!

"What is it, Amu-chan?" Papa and Ami were already on their way downstairs and Mama had just passed me before turning around to look at me. "Are you becoming ill?"

"No, no, that's not it. Um..." I could feel the blush deepen and my lips tighten closed as if they really didn't want me to ask what I was about to say. "You see, I have this friend, and he doesn't really have anyone to spend Christmas with, and I thought that'd be really lonely and I don't want him to be lonely so." My mussels tensed, awaiting my next words, and the answer Mama would give. "I was wondering if I could invite him to spend Christmas with us?"

"Amu-chan." It was then that I realized that my eyes were closed tightly, my hands balled into fists and my spine curved in a bow. "I'm sure he's not as lonely as you say he is. He has a family too, so wouldn't that be taking him away from him family?" I thought about it. His mother that he hardly ever sees, his own decision on distance. His step-father he loathed. His sister who he adored but would never admit to due to her clinginess. But she had a concert going on today, which I'm sure he was invited to but won't go to.

"Please Mama. It's cold outside and I know that you and Papa probably wouldn't appreciate me having an older friend come over but I've known him since," my eyes wondered around the area around me, trying to find the answer. "Three or four years ago."

"Amu-chan, I still don't think th-"

"Mama, please. I really like him and I don't want him to be lonely today." Okay, let's count our mistakes. One, interrupted Mama. Two, admitting my feelings for and older boy by five years that teases me too much. Finally, saying that really loud so I'm sure Ikuto, who was only a wall away could probably hear, and Papa downstairs who I'm sure was setting the table because something broke. Maybe a plate or glass.

Mama sighed, hugging herself with her left arm while her right rested and held her head in her hand. "Amu-chan..."

"Please!" I said once more, begging her with my eyes.

She sighed heavily once more before bringing her arms down to her sides. "Okay, you can invite him over. Papa isn't going to like this." She smiled, making me want to smile. "I also want to meet him now, this older boy you like."

I could instantly feel my face flush. "Mana!" I quickly turned and returned to my room, but not before telling Mama, "I'll call him." I let out a breath that I was keeping in while sliding down my closed door. "Ah?" When my gaze rose from my socks I noticed something off in my room. There was no male occupying the space of my room what-so-ever, and there was a nice breeze. I stood, walked over to my desk and picked my phone.

Send. Not four seconds later did I hear a jingle of 'ding's coming from outside. Fallowing the sound onto my balcony I once again found no one. I scowled at no one. Where could he be? I heard a light laugh coming from above me so I investigated, only to find Ikuto on my roof, looking down at me. "Why are you out here?" I asked, backing away after I got over my initial sock to let him have room to come down.

"I heard your parents coming towards the room so I decided that it'd be in your best interests to hide and came out here. Then it seemed like you were in a heated talk so I stayed out here, just in case there was something you wouldn't want me to hear." So did or didn't he hear? I feel so nervous and self conscious now. I bit the inside of my cheeks while I made my way into the warmth of my room.

"So, um... Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked, trying to be casual. When he just gave me a simple shake of the head I turned into a fidgeting, nervous girl again, except this time I was much worse. In front of Ikuto, asking something like this was much worse than asking my mom. She wouldn't tease me to the end of the earth and back like he will. "T-then do you want to spend it with my family?" I looked up through my bangs to see how he'd react, or at least search for an answer.

His eyes were wide with shock, a reaction I'd only gotten from him two or three times. It was very rare. "Uh, sure." He looked to the side, and I could see in his eyes there was a battle going on inside of him with his emotions. "I don't have anything to get your family and a thank you for inviting me though." Oh, that's what he's worried about. I couldn't really help but feel disappointed.

"Here," I said, going over to my secret hiding place and pulling out some money. "Go to the bakery four blocks away and get a marble chocolate loaf. It might take a little while though, there's always a long line." I handed him the money and he just nodded. Something seemed up with him this morning.

I walked downstairs as Ikuto left through my balcony door. It'd probably take him around an hour... Though if it's him he's make it down to half of that I'm sure. When I got downstairs Papa bombarded me with questions about this mysterious guest I'd invited. Yes, he's older by five years. Yes, that also means he's twenty-one. Yes, I did tell Mama that I- that I liked him. He would be arriving at the house between half and hour to an hour. I don't know if he wanted breakfast or not. He's tall with blue hair and matching eyes and tanned skin. Yes, like my hair, his hair color is natural. No, we aren't dating.

There was a knocking on our front door and the thought, "he must feel really wired going through the front door instead of my balcony door," ran through my mind. Papa almost ran for the bathroom to hide in sorrow before Mama grabbed him by the back neckline of his shirt and dragged him over to the couch in the living room. She gave me a look that I knew well. "Mind getting the door, Amu-chan?" I let out a frustrated sigh as slid off my chair and walked to the door. I looked through the peep-hole to make sure I wasn't opening our house us to some stranger.

Ikuto stood there with a strange look in his eyes, a bag in one hand while his other hid in his pocket. "Hey," I greeted in a near whisper, looking down slightly as I stood to the side to let him in. He said a soft, "Yo, again," back with a slight smirk forming his lips. My mother stood, keeping her hand firmly clasped to Papa's so he wouldn't either burst into tears or run for it. "Ikuto, this is Hinamori Midori, my mother, and Hinamori Tsumugu, my father." I pointed towards both my parents. I think I saw Papa whiten at the informal way I talked to the older boy. "Mama, Papa, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi-san, what a pleasure to meet you," Mama said, extending her hand that was free of my father's to Ikuto, who smiled in a way that I knew was cautioned but almost looked genuine, and shook her hand. "My, what tender but experienced hands you have," she noted. "I hope you use their full potential," she said, winking in my direction which only made a large blush flood my cheeks. Ikuto noticed and out of the corner of my eyes could see the almost lie that was about to bile up from his throat.

"He plays the violin," I said, almost too loud, trying to beat Ikuto to some naughty thing he was about to or maybe not say.

"Ooh, that's wonderful!" My mother nearly squealed in delight.

"Mama! Papa!" A child's voice screamed, nearly breaking my eardrums and making Ikuto nearly fall off balance, but instead staggered back a little. "Ami want's to open Santa's presents now!" Hey voice rang out again. A small body appeared between my mother's and father's legs, her cute dress bouncing as she did. Ami, my little sister made her appearance and I hoped so bad she wouldn't say anything that made it seem she'd already met Ikuto, 'cause I hadn't been able to think of a lie to solve that mess. "Oh, look-ee. It's Mr. Cat!"

Yes, I remember that nickname he told her to call him. It was a time I was baby sitting Ami but got distracted by Ikuto's balcony visit. I had been talking to him for about an hour and a half by time Ami came bursting into my room screaming, "Onee-chan did you die?" I almost fell over the balcony 'cause I'd been leaning on it. Of course Ikuto had to grab me around the waist and pull me to him which made my blush like nothing I've blushed before, but made Ami squeal about me having a boyfriend. With this, Ami and Ikuto were acquaintances, and Ikuto was forever called afterwards "Mr. Cat" by Ami.

"You know him too, Ami-chan?" Papa squealed and nearly fainted.

"Yeah, when Onee-chan was babysitting me once. I met Mr. Cat then!" Ami smiled happily to our father and she went over to Ikuto and gave him a quick hug to his leg before skipping off towards the Christmas Tree, singing, "Opening presents from Santa, opening presents from Santa." Papa sadly followed her to the living room as Mama stayed with Ikuto and I.

"How did Ami-chan meet you, Tsukiyomi-san?" Mama seemed very sober opposed to her recent giddy mood.

"I met them on a walk, by mere chance, you see. I was walking one way and they were walking the other and we just met. Though I'm not quite sure why she calls me, "Mr. Cat." Perhaps it's something Amu told her to call me as some joke?" Ikuto said, and I was thankful for him being able to make up a story on the spot, though all that thankfulness disappeared with the mention of it being my fault for the nickname.

I sighed heavily, trying to get attention from the two. "I think it's time to open Santa's gifts that he left us," I said before walking past Mama and taking my place on the floor. Ami sat on the left side of the tree while I sat on the right. I looked over to Ikuto who was giving me his signature smirks and a look in his eye that said, "You seriously believe in Santa? You just earned yourself three thousand years of teasing." I pouted away from his look and saw that he really didn't have anywhere to sit since Papa stood, taking multiple pictures of Ami and I while Mama was sitting on the couch, leaning over the side of the chair to look at us.

I tried to lock eyes with Ikuto, which seemed a lot more difficult than I ever thought. "Hey," I finally spoke out again. He was looking at the tree, a little distracted I'd say, before he looked down at me. "Sit with me," I shyly said, tapping the empty floor besides me. The smirk resurfaced and he easily walked by Ami and Papa without getting in the way of a picture and sat beside me. I could see him leaning closer towards me, wanting to lay his head on top of mine, but didn't.

"Alright!" Ami screamed once more. "Time to open presents!" I laughed lightly at how excited she was, though I do admit I am excited myself about what I might get. Ami picked up her first present from Santa, while I picked up a white envelope which sat on a small rectangle present. On the envelope there were words, "To Hinamori Amu, From Santa." I examined the white rectangle before opening it. It was a letter.

Amu,

I had a really hard time on knowing how to give you what you wanted, though your second gift was very shameless of you, that too was something that I tried my hardest on. Though your first gift was something that I could accomplish after turning some events in time towards that goal, I hope you liked your little surprise this morning. For me, with the help of Ms. Clause, I established this was the boy you must have feelings for. If your Christmas letter wasn't proof enough, I think the fact that you quickly cuddled up to him in your sleep (though did so subconsciously) even though he was wet and cold was enough proof for me to believe I made the right choice.

Your second wish, however, seemed a little off. I won't tell you his most desired wish (though you told me one of your secrets), but there is something he wishes for much more than escaping from this "Easter" company. Though, since it did seem with that escape from Easter he could accomplish that most desired wish, I did my best with the magic I have.

I hope you and your little sister continue on believing in me and continue being good girls. I hope you enjoy my little gift.

Until next Christmas,

Santa.

I probably read the letter three times over trying to make sense on it all. Santa put Ikuto in my bed to tell me who I really like? And Ikuto has a wish that is much more important that getting away from Easter? This whole letter made no sense what-so-ever. Though, it did make sense. No one but Santa could have read my letter. I quickly bit my lips, folding the letter up and almost placed it in the white envelope, but had it taken from my hand with ease.

My head snapped towards Ikuto who was about to open the letter back up. Flushed, panicked, and worried, I took the letter back with hase and placed it back into the white envelope before lifting the bottom side of my shirt and placing it against my stomach. Ikuto wouldn't dare go for it while my parents were around now... Would he? He was shocked when I took the letter back, then looked to my face where he probably saw my reddened face and flustered look. He knew. There was something juicy written on the letter and he would find out sooner or later unless I burned it now.

"It was nothing," I said, before turning to the box that Santa gave me. When I unwrapped it, it was just a blank box. I lifted the lid to see another box, snuggly fit in. When I took that box out which had, in gold letters, my name on it, there was another box underneath with silver letters spelling "Ikuto." Another blush flooded my face just as the last died down. I took that box out as well and handed it to Ikuto. "I guess Santa knew you'd be here."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. It was clear he didn't believe in Santa like Ami and I did. I opened my box as he did his, and found jewelry. It was a gold lock with four large diamonds in the middle creating a clover and a key hole in the middle. The lock was on a silver necklace. It all looked like real silver, gold, and diamonds! There was a letter, so I read it.

Amu,

This is a very important lock. It's called the "Humpty Lock." A one of a kind. Yes, it is made with pure gold, silver, and diamonds. I hope it guides you through further dilemmas. This way you can ask for something like new hair clips from Santa.

Ms. Clause.

There was a little wink after the line, "...like new hair clips from Santa." I gazed back at the lock, then looked over to see what Ikuto got to see him doing the same with me. In his hand was a gold key with the same kind of design that was on the lock at the top of the key. The actual base of the key, which would go into the lock, seemed as if it was just a fake. Something that wouldn't be able to open anything at all.

"What's yours called?" I asked.

"Dumpty Key. This note says it's a pair with your Humpty Lock." He looked down at his note that he got, then back up to me.

"Well, you're more informed than I am," I said, laughing lightly. Ikuto gazed at me, a small smile on his face as he, too, let a few chuckles pass his lips. I heard a click. My head turned towards my Papa who had the most serious face as he took our picture. "Papa?" I asked, trying to find answers to why he just did something like that.

" I don't know what came over me, you two just seemed so in love at that moment, gazing at each other while laughing freely." I think I saw a tear fall from his eye. He was probably thinking about his darling oldest getting taken away by some strange older male. Then it came to me. He said, "...soomed so in love at that moment." I choked on air after realizing the wording he chose.

Ikuto had a smirk plastered on his face as he patted my back lightly, trying to get my violent coughing to die down. It was also then that I noticed Ikuto had been awfully silent for a long while. I was so used to us just being together, almost constantly talking about nothing, or him teasing me. But now that we weren't being like that, I kind of missed his voice. "Hey, Ikuto. Just curious, and I know you often say that kills the cat and, "I don't want to die so soon," but..." I said, trying not to cough but almost lower my voice enough that my parents couldn't hear. "What did you do yesterday evening to end up sleeping with me?" When the words, "sleeping with me" passed through my mouth, yet another blush graced us it's presence.

"My, my. Doesn't Amu-chan blush a lot around Taukiyomi-san." I heard my mom whisper to my father. "She seems so shy around him. Isn't that an unexpected cute side of her," Mama said, though in a, "I wanna pinch her cheeks she's so cute!" kind of way. Papa instantly took out his camera and took a quick picture of my blushing face.

"Hmm," Ikuto finally responded to me, after what I'm sure was a listening in on if anything that my mom or father said indicated that they heard what I said. "Well, it's actually kind of strange. I had just said something snarky to the Director, which I do almost as much as I tease you, and unlike his usual, "Get out of here!" remark, he told me never to return, and that I was hardly any help anyways. I was fired from my job that I never wanted in the first place. I'm actually free from Easter." A smile instantly spread across my face. So that's what Santa meant when he said, "turning some events."

"That's great!" I smile, my eyes sparkling at him and he leaned against the wall behind us.

"I know," He said, though the excitement I thought he'd have didn't quite reach him. "I'm still in shock of it all. And since it was all under the table there were hardly any records I had to alter or demolish." He sighed, leaning towards me once more, though this time he really did lay his head on top of mine. My eyes closed, feeling safe where I was, being so close to Ikuto.

"Ami demands that Onee-chan opens her other presents now!" I jumped, as did Ikuto. We both probably forgot where we were and the fact that we had eyes on us. I nodded quickly as I unwrapped presents from many family members and letters with checks, money, or gift cards to one place or another. "Ami wants num num now!" I sighed. It seemed today everyone would be going at Ami's pace, which almost worried me that Ikuto would have no fun.

We sat down at the table, an extra chair for Ikuto, and ate Mama's special omelets. Ikuto commented on how he went and got something as a "thank you," and gave Mama the loaf of marble chocolate loaf of sweet bread. She was incredibly grateful, and soon Ikuto was called, "Ikuto-kun" and Mama was called, "Midori-san." This Christmas was kind of fun, and really relaxed. I just really hope that Ikuto had fun too.

Now, we're in the living room watching a Christmas movie of Ami's choice. Ikuto and I were on the side couch, almost unable to see the movie while Ami and her new presents (most being stuffed animals) crowded the long couch in front of the TV. Mama and Papa went out to go do something real quick leaving Ikuto and I in charge. It was kind of strange how one night could change one whole relationship between two people. It's like I'm suddenly completely comfortable with whatever Ikuto does, and he knows it. With last nights unknown cuddling and this mornings letter from Santa, I felt like we were a couple already.

It was still kind of strange to me.

"Hey, Ikuto," I said, getting the attention of the man that I was laying against. We were both sitting on the couch, but Ikuto had one leg on the couch and I was sitting in between his legs, leaning my back against his chest. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him."Do you like me?" The best way to get this over with is fast and easy. Hit it with the most directness and least stuttering I could manage, which surprisingly was at it's best right now. Ikuto tensed for a moment, but relaxed back into the couch.

"Yeah." It was one simple answer. An answer, from his lips, sounding like it was the most common thing to say in the world. I wanted to see his face, to see what kind of expression he was showing. Though to my guess, it'd be little to nothing. He'd be hiding it all away by now. I turned around to face him anyways.

"What is it that you desire most? More than even being free of Easter?" Shock, clear as day, was written across his face. It surprised me that I was surprising him so much! I couldn't get what Santa wrote out of my head though. Something he desires more than being free from Easter. And if he's free from Easter there was a larger chance of getting what he most desired? It was all so foreign sounding to my mind.

"I want you," he said, being just as direct as I was being. Though this time it was my turn to be shocked. My heart beat grew fast, speeding up in my chest as a blush came across my cheeks again. His eyes were so sincere. He had the faintest form of a smile on him lips. His hands where gently around my waist still, though I faced him.

"Really?" I asked. He just nodded and it now felt as if one of us were getting closer to the other, but I felt the bend in my spine, so it must have been me who was getting closer to him. "Ikuto," I murmured out before lightly kissing him. I had intended to kiss him on the cheek but since I was so close, and called his name, he turned more towards me, which left me kissing him on the lips.

It only lasted a second, and good thing too because Ami almost looked over to see why we were so quiet suddenly. She wasn't really listening since she was distracted by the TV, but the little noise we were making was just background sound, and when it stopped she got curious. There was just a faint blush on my cheeks now as I looked to the side, not wanting to meet Ikuto's eyes. I got curious when I heard Ikuto say, "Ami-chan, you didn't see this," which received a "Okay, Mr. Cat!" My gaze fell back on Ikuto as he brought my chin up to look at him with one of his hands. "I'm assuming this is okay then," he said before lightly kissing me. It felt so nice, but still a little strange because I'd never kissed before, and something in my mind told me he had more experience than I did.

When he pulled away there was that kindness in his eyes, but that mocking smirk on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Amu," he said before giving me another light kiss. I felt something, and it felt strange, like I'd forgotten something. It wasn't until I realized it was Ikuto's hand moving under my long shirt and retrieving the letter Santa gave me skillfully without touching my skin while doing it. "Now, what may this little letter be?" He asked with that mocking tone again. I really didn't want him to read it. It's be more than a million years of teasing for her then if he was able to connect the dots.

"Happy Xmas, Ikuto. But, can you please not read that. Maybe later, okay?" I asked. I knew if I could talk him out of what he wanted then I'd have to bribe him with the same access, just, later. Or, he would just bend to my whim with the sad and desperate look I was giving him right now... But it seemed more like this look was enticing him, not making him not want to read the letter.

"You know, Amu, looking like that really makes you look vulnerable. Maybe I'll just eat you up right here and now," he said, that teasing but seriousness so evident.

Santa, this is what I meant by he scares me sometimes. But really, I'd rather be scared by him and have him lavish me with love than be scared for him and have a panic attack every time he doesn't have the time to come visit me at least once a week. I like this Ikuto a lot more than an injured or miserable Ikuto, so I'll take in all his horrible teasing and feel much better knowing he's safe.

Dear Santa,

I know this is really wired, you know, me sending you a letter after Christmas, but I really wanted to tell you, "Thank you." This one day I was able to spend with Ikuto was a real eye opener. I mean, I like Tadase... But... I love Ikuto. And thank you for getting him fired (no matter how bad that sounds), I won't have to worry about him getting hurt anymore. All I'll have to worry about it how much longer I can take his constant teasing. But as I said, I kind of actually like it.

So, Thank you, Santa. I really appreciate all the help you've given me.

Oh, and while my mind is on it, for next year can you get me some new hair clips. Maybe in the shape of cats. Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome. And maybe a new MP3 player? Mines suddenly decided to become an alzheimer's patient.

Thank you again, I'm really grateful.

Ikuto still doesn't believe in you, but I'll change that.

I'll be a good girl this year too.

日奈森あむ

**Hinamori Amu**


	3. An Important News Report from XOX News!

**Notice!**

**Important new has been dismissed from the author of "Dear Santa",**

_Dear readers,_

I hoped you enjoyed this short story. I was up late one night, like many before, and must have been either listening to the right music or maybe it was just the fact that I was so amazed Christmas was so close that I decided on a little Christmas special of my own (much like others I'd seen around Fanfiction). I've been practicing different writing so I can get the attention from different readers so the first chapter, I decided for the letter to just open the story up. Instead of continuing on, I thought that'd be a good opening, as a "prologue" of some sort. I didn't want to end up writing another short chapter and getting right in there with things, but let them slowly progress. (This may seem silly that I'm telling you my thought process while writing "Dear Santa" but it's something for me to look back on and for you curious readers.) I won't be writing a "what happens after" so I'm sorry if this turns out to be what you were hoping for. I was told my someone once that it is sometimes good to have readers let their imagination run at the end of a story so they came make up their own ending, any ending at all. I was confused, because when I read I like to know what the ending is in stone, but with knowing that there would be more to come, so much more opportunities for more "endings."

I'm also using this as a "I do not own Shugo Chara, the characters," but I do own the thought of the story.

Also, as a "almost final" thing, I'd like to respond to my reviews.

MonkeyKrazy

Thank you very much for catching that! I was in such a rush because of family, but wanted to put the chapter up then and there that things probably got a little messy. I really wouldn't have caught that so, really, thank you so much!

Thank you, I love it that you relied, it really brought warmth to my heart and it made me all the more determined to finish the second chapter. I forgot to add that there would be a second chapter till later. I'd been working on it since I got the first chapter finished three weeks before Christmas. Haha. Hope you like the second chapter too.

xGoldxRosex

Thank you for the kisses. I'm glad you like the story so much, I worked hard and many nights were spent up late trying to get it to perfection (still probably not there but very close, haha). Your second review really brought a smile to my face. When I got the e-mail on my phone my family asked what got me all happy. I really appreciate the reviews, brought smiles to my face! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.

As my final words to you for this story I say,

Thank you all, readers, reviewers, and just curious eyes alike. (But more for them reviewers, haha.) You all make me very happy. I love you all!

Bye bye,

With love,

_Raven De Crow / Scarlet_

**Thank you for staying tuned to XOX News, the weather, after this commercial break...**


End file.
